


the evolution of katsuki yuuri

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, i tried to make a shitpost-tier poetry but look at where it got me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “i’m kind of gay,” yuuri admits,curled up inside the safe haven of his comforter(that does not do well in comforting him much).“i didn’t notice,” minako says,making no mention of how she’d caught himkissing one of the viktor posters on his bedroom wall.





	the evolution of katsuki yuuri

i.

“i’m not gay,” yuuri says.  
yuuko slaps a hand over nishigori’s mouth,  
thoroughly ignoring the finger yuuri has  
gently tracing over magazine-viktor’s lips.

“you are what you are, yuuri-kun,” yuuko says, smiling.

  

ii.

“you’re in love with viktor nikiforov!” 

yuuri glares at phichit, willing the heat  
on his cheeks to fade as he posts up three  
of his lesser favorite viktor posters on his wall. 

(it would be be bad if he got his better posters dusty,  
after all.) 

“no i’m not,” yuuri says,  
ignoring the gleeful smile on phichit’s face  
as he (does not) lovingly caress the corner of  
his poster of 2008 viktor, dressed in silver and blues.

“he’s my idol, is all.”

 

iii.

“i’m kind of gay,” yuuri admits,  
curled up inside the safe haven of his comforter  
(that does not do well in comforting him much).

“i didn’t notice,” minako says,  
making no mention of how she’d caught him  
kissing one of the viktor posters on his bedroom wall. 

 

iv.

“i am definitely gay!” yuuri yells, fervent and giggly,  
a mess of inebriation and unbuttoned clothes  
as he twirls and takes viktor into his arms.

 “what?”  
viktor says, laughing and beautiful,  
and yuuri loves him. yuuri thinks  
he could love him forever, given the chance.

 “you’re beautiful,” yuuri confesses  
and viktor’s face heats. 

(he does not understand japanese,  
but he knows “beautiful” when he hears it.) 

 

v.

“i don’t know why i ever thought i wasn’t gay.”

viktor looks up from his magazine,  
holding their besotted faces on the cover  
like a glaring spotlight of evidence for all the years  
that yuuri has missed what was always in front of him.

“well,” viktor says, smiling as he takes yuuri’s hand  
and presses a kiss to the ring on his finger,  
“no matter the reason, you’re mine now.” 

it would have been very romantic,  
had viktor not continued, heart-smile on his face,

“still, we both could have suffered a little less  
if you understood earlier on that i’m in love with you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was an attempt at shitpost-tier poetry, but i failed. sorry, ya'll ;;
> 
> if u liked it anyway, or have any critique (note, the all-small caps were an artistic choice lmao) let me know in the comments!! ♥♥


End file.
